<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet On You by a_cascade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180967">Sweet On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade'>a_cascade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Romance, The Dawning (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Wrathborn hunts and the ever-looming threat of the Darkness, Crow and the Guardian find respite beneath the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Crow/Female Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally finished my Dawning fic... almost two months late.</p><p>I've been absolutely loving the Crow as a character and I couldn't resist pairing him up with my guardian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spider looked down at the Crow from behind his steepled claws. It was remarkable how much he had changed in such a short amount of time. No longer was he the frightened, starving, wretched thing his henchmen had dragged before him so long ago. Now he had begun to grow into his plumage. It seemed the Spider’s favorite Guardian was having a positive influence on him.</p><p>The Spider found that having a personal lightbearer to do his bidding was quite the boon indeed, but the bird was growing discontent with his situation. Sooner or later he was bound to leave the nest and Spider couldn’t have that. It was only natural that he had taken certain measures to protect his... <em> investment</em>. Yes, it was very fortunate that his boys had found this bird. Very fortunate indeed.</p><p>The ghost stayed close to the Crow at all times as if it was anxious to be separated from him. It wasn’t at all unreasonable considering what had happened the last time it had left its lightbearer’s reach. The Crow threw a scornful look at Arrha, who pointed his wire rifle at the man with a snarl.</p><p>“Settle down, Arrha,” said the Spider. “I want to hear what this one has to say.”</p><p>"Baron.” The soft-spoken Crow bowed.</p><p>"The little birdie's come flying back to the coop. Would you look at that." The Spider gurgled as he inhaled from his rebreather. He gripped the armrest of his throne with a pair of grisly hands.  "And what is the status of the... infestation?"</p><p>"The hunts are going well, Baron. The Guardian and I have made great progress in—"</p><p>"Only 'progress'? Is that all you have to show for these past few months? Do you take my hospitality for granted, little bird? I want total eradication." A sinister look passed over the Spider’s face. He leaned forward in his seat, ravenous eyes training in on Glint. “Perhaps, you lack the motivation for this task. Too much sympathy for the beasts. Yes, I think we should raise the stakes a bit.”</p><p>Crow’s face hardened. He stepped forward, partially hiding Glint from the Spider’s view. “I swear to you, we’ll take care of it. We just need more time.”</p><p>“More time? I’ve given you nothing but time as well as provided the resources for these... incursions. I expected more from my enforcer.”</p><p>The Crow clenched his jaw. “You have my word, Baron. The Wrathborn will be dealt with.”</p><p>“You’d best get to it then.” The Spider leaned back on his throne, looking smug. “Now go. I have business to attend to.” Oh, how the Crow desperately wanted to wipe that look off his face. He did well to hold his temper. For Glint’s sake.</p><p>The Crow bowed stiffly and left the chamber.</p><p>He returned to his workshop, eager to get away from the Spider. He longed to return to his hideout in the EDZ. It wasn’t much, but it was a place he could call his own.</p><p>“I can handle the berating,” Crow said quietly so that the Spider wouldn’t hear him. “But when he threatens you it takes everything in me not to lose control.” He picked up his bag of tools from the floor and dumped it on the workbench, ducking to avoid bumping his head on the busted ether pipes above him.</p><p>The sound of the Spider’s voice echoed down the hall. It seemed he was having an audience with another one of his associates.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got us into this mess.” Crow sighed as he pondered the events that led to them getting caught in the Spider’s web. If only he hadn’t been so naive. “I wish you didn’t have to suffer because of me. I wish I could be the Guardian you want me to be.”</p><p>“Crow, no. I don’t blame you. I never could.” Glint softly bumped against Crow’s shoulder, causing him to look up. “It won’t always be like this. One day we’ll get out of here. For good.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right, Glint. I want to believe there’s something better for us.” He gently held Glint against his shoulder, careful not to touch the wires protruding from his shell. His heart ached at the sight of them. They were a constant reminder of the consequences that lay ahead for them if he stepped out of line.</p><p>Crow rolled out the plans he had drawn up for his latest project and started back where he left off. It was just the distraction he needed. </p><p>It was cold in the safehouse that day. The thin cloak he had been given to wear did nothing to offset the chill. His hands trembled as he pinched the wires between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>It wasn’t long after he was revived that he discovered he had a knack for tinkering. One of the few perks of staying at the safehouse was that there was an endless supply of scrap for him to build with. He would salvage what was immediately useful: an old wire rifle in need of a stock, a fuel tank still slick with oil, the rusted sword of a Hive knight. He took the broken and unwanted things and made them whole again.</p><p>Crow bit down on the end of a screwdriver and leaned over the workbench to get to a particularly hard-to-reach part of the machine.</p><p>“You shouldn’t do that,” Glint said as he watched him. “It’s not sanitary.”</p><p>Crow responds with a muffled grunt, screwdriver still wedged between his teeth.</p><p>“You know, you never told me what you were working on.” Glint floated closer to get a better look. “What’s it for?” The movement was very subtle, but Glint noticed the way his Guardian tensed up at the question. Normally, he actively involved Glint in all of his projects, but he was being unusually secretive about this one. “Or rather <em> who </em> is it for? Crow, is there something you want to tell me?”</p><p>Crow mumbled around the screwdriver, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Glint laughed, “Oh, I get it. This must be for that Guardian you like, hmm?”</p><p>The screwdriver fell out of Crow’s mouth and clattered onto the workbench. He looked over his shoulder at his ghost. “Glint!”</p><p>“What? Am I wrong?”</p><p>“Not exactly...” There was a slight flush to Crow’s cheeks. He avoided Glint’s gaze.</p><p>"I saw you trying to copy her moves the other day. Let's just say you aren't exactly cut out to be a Warlock."</p><p>"Thank you, Glint, for that assessment."</p><p>"Always happy to help, Crow," Glint said cheerfully. “Look, I don’t mean to tease you. I know how much this means to you. I think it’s wonderful that you have someone special in your life.” Their first Dawning had not been pleasant. Glint did all he could to bring some of the cheer to his Guardian, but it had not been enough. But this year, Glint was hopeful that Crow would have someone to spend the Dawning with and show him what he had missed out on.</p><p>Crow took a step back and carefully looked over his work. It was nearly finished now. “Do you think she’ll like it?”</p><p>Glint’s voice softened. “I know she will. You’re important to her. I’m sure she would love anything you gave her.”</p><p>“Thanks, Glint.” Crow smiled. “Now, help me pick out some gift wrap.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Juno held onto the top of the lure with one hand while she dug with the other. It was buried deep in the roots of the cryptolith. It had to be to attract anything. Even now, as she unearthed the spokes, she could feel the lingering effects of the Hive magic that powered it. It was the call no Wrathborn could resist.</p><p>The roots burned under her touch, reacting violently to her Light. Smoke rose from the shallow pit she had dug out around the lure. Juno coughed and fanned the smoke away with her hands. Her ghost, Aster, appeared at her side and ran a quick scan on the lure.</p><p>“Battery’s low,” he said. “Looks like that was our last charge. Too bad our friend here didn’t make a more efficient lure.”</p><p>Juno pressed her hand to the side of the cryptolith. The surface was rough and hard, like an exoskeleton. Her fingers traced its harsh grooves. Beneath the surface, she could sense a faint pulse of soulfire, but there were no signs of the madness that had overtaken her quarry. There was only a hollow silence.</p><p>“It’s strange. It’s like it’s been severed from the rest of the network.” Juno slung her rifle back over her shoulder and stepped away. “This cryptolith’s gone dormant. Whatever drove the Wrathborn here has vanished.”</p><p>The sun had not long since dipped below the horizon. The shadows grew longer, casting a deep purple hue across the Tangled Shore. Juno turned and looked up to where she knew Crow would be watching over her. There was a large hill that overlooked the valley and there, among the dust and shadows, was the glint of a sniper rifle’s scope.</p><p>“How’s it looking up there?” Juno said over comms.</p><p>“No more Wrathborn in sight,” Crow replied. He sounded relieved. “This sector should be clear for now.”</p><p>“Just like that?” Aster chirped. “Usually the Wrathborn are more trouble than this.”</p><p>“We’ve been at it for a long time,” said Crow. “Their numbers are dwindling, little light.”</p><p>Aster huffed indignantly at the moniker.</p><p>“Great,” said Juno before Aster could raise an issue about the nickname. “Let’s take the rest of the night off.” She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to get the stiffness out of them. “Thanks for having my back.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” said Crow. “Good work today, Guardian.”</p><p>Aster bumped Juno’s shoulder with his shell.</p><p>“<em>What? </em>” Juno mouthed.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say something?” Aster spoke softly so that his words would only reach her ears. He nodded in Crow’s direction. “You’ve been waiting for this moment, haven’t you? Here’s your chance.”</p><p>Juno felt her cheeks heat up. “Are you serious? Right now?”</p><p>“You made him a gift, didn’t you? Just lead in with that.”</p><p>“You make it sound so easy. Just sweeten him up with some cookies and the rest is history, right?”</p><p>“One day he’s going to catch on. Wouldn’t you feel better if he heard it directly from you?” Aster’s shell twisted as he floated in front of her face. “You can’t hide your feelings forever.”</p><p>Juno folded her arms over her chest. “I can certainly try.”</p><p>“Warlocks,” Aster scoffed.</p><p>“I can’t believe my <em> ghost </em> is giving me a lecture on romance.”</p><p>“Well, someone needed to.” Asher squinted his eye at her judgmentally. Juno knew over the past few months Aster had grown frustrated watching her dance around her feelings for Crow. She also knew that he only wanted what was best for her. “Fine. If you won’t make a move, I will.”</p><p>Juno pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead with a sigh. It did little to relieve the tension building in her head. “Please don’t.”</p><p>The Crow had come down to the valley and was now searching through the debris for scrap. With the toe of his boot, he turned a broken shank over and exposed its mangled underside. With a flick of his wrist, he slipped a knife out from under his sleeve and knelt down next to it.</p><p>"Hey, Crow." Juno took a deep breath before she spoke again, “Are you doing anything tonight?” She brushed a rebellious strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.</p><p>“Me?” Crow looked up sharply. The question had caught him off-guard. His eyes lingered on hers before he nervously looked away. “I... don’t really have any plans. Why?”</p><p>“Well, since it’s the Dawning and you still have some time before you have to go back to Spider’s, I thought you might like to do something together.” She willed her voice to remain steady. “So, what do you say? Want some company?”</p><p>Crow smiled softly and Juno couldn’t help but drink in the sight, her heart swelling with warmth. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The sound echoed around the cavern as Juno pushed the embers around the edge of the fire with the tip of her sword, causing sparks to fly into the air as the wood split under the heat. The Crow sat next to her, his shoulder occasionally brushing against hers as he performed basic maintenance on his rifle, his brow furrowed in concentration. </p><p>For a time, they sat together in amicable silence, perfectly content to just be in each other’s company. Through the hole in the roof of the cavern, Juno watched as jumpships streaked across the night sky to places unknown. Beyond the edges of the Reef, Jupiter shined brighter than any star.</p><p>Cool wind blew into the cave from above. Juno shivered and tucked her hands into the folds of her robes for warmth.</p><p>“Cold?” Crow asked as he looked up from his work.</p><p>“A bit, yeah,” said Juno. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>Crow shrugged. “Used to it. I spent a lot of nights out in the cold before...” He trailed off. His mouth twisted into a rueful smile. “Before Spider found me.”</p><p>Juno gave him a sympathetic look. “It must have been tough.”</p><p>Crow set his rifle aside and leaned back against the cave wall with a sigh. “I won’t lie to you. The past few years haven’t been easy for me.” He paused for a moment to consider his next words. “You’re one of the few people who have ever shown me kindness. You showed me things could be different, that I am worthy of...”</p><p>Crow met her eyes then, the shadows contouring his face giving way to golden irises. He was searching for something in her face. After a moment he smiled softly, seeming pleased with what he found there.</p><p>There had been a time when he’d looked at her with cautious trepidation, always on guard in case she ever decided to turn on him. He used to always keep his hood up around her, even after he realized she recognized him. He held great respect for her, but it was respect fostered by fear rather than admiration. She never wanted him to look at her that way again. Nearly every Guardian he’d met had shown him the extent of their hatred. Their cruelty ran deep. What reasons did he have to believe that she would be any different?</p><p>Crow reached for something next to him. “I was waiting for the right moment to give you this, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”</p><p>“You got me a gift?” Juno’s face softened.</p><p>Crow hesitated. “Yes. Is that alright?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” she reassured him. The tension gradually left Crow’s shoulders. “I just really appreciate you making the effort.”</p><p>It was heavier than it looked. Juno carefully took the gift with both hands, supporting it from below as she set it down in her lap. Crow watched patiently for her to open it.</p><p>“Crow, this is...” Juno tore off the rest of the gift wrap. “You made this?”</p><p>“Glint tells me it gets pretty cold on Europa. It’s not much, but I hope it’ll at least help you keep warm.”</p><p>It was a small electric stove, about the size of a book and light enough that she could carry it with her on missions. On the side, next to the power switch, a feather was etched into the steel along with the words <em> To Juno from Crow</em>. She smiled as she traced over the words with her fingertips.</p><p>“It’s perfect. Thank you, Crow.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.” Crow’s smile was radiant.</p><p>“I brought something for you, too.” Juno dragged her rucksack closer and pulled out a small metal tin. It was dark red, almost black, with the silhouette of a crow painted on the lid in white. “Happy Dawning, Crow. I hope you like sweets.”</p><p>Crow eagerly accepted his gift. The lid came off with a pop and the sweet scent of chocolate filled the air. The tin was lined with biscottis laid on top of each other like a flattened deck of cards.</p><p>“I didn’t know you baked. These look incredible.” Crow’s hand hovered over the tin as he decided which cookie to try first. He carefully plucked the one with the most chocolate out of the stack, then broke it in two and passed one of the halves to Juno.</p><p>“You can’t have a Dawning without cookies. It’s tradition.”</p><p>The biscotti itself wasn’t very sweet on its own, but the chocolate more than made up for it. The almonds added a warm, nutty flavor as well as a satisfying crunch. Crow’s face lit up in delight.</p><p>“How is it?” Juno asked.</p><p>“It’s good. Really good. Glint’s brought me food from the City before, but I’ve never had anything like this.” The Crow popped the last bit of his biscotti in his mouth. “Thank you, Juno. Truly.”</p><p>“Have as much as you like,” Juno chuckled. She reached out to brush the lingering crumbs from the side of Crow’s mouth with her thumb. “I’ll bring you more next time.”</p><p>Crow’s lips parted in a breathy laugh. “And what about you?” he asked. She could feel the air between them grow warmer as Crow leaned forward, his voice dropping to a low whisper. She felt his breath on her cheek. “Do you come with the sweets?”</p><p>Something between them had shifted. There was a tension hanging in the air between them like a wire stretched thin. When he was this close, she could see the wisps of light dancing beneath his skin, shimmering like starlight. He looked at her through lidded eyes and she found herself completely enticed, unable to look away. </p><p>Juno cupped his face in her hands and closed the distance between them. The kiss didn’t last long, but when they broke away she was breathless. The Crow chased after her lips with his own and drew her back in. His arm curled around her waist, hand settling on the small of her back to pull her closer.</p><p>Juno’s hand slid back to the nape of his neck and into his hair, the other trailing down his chest to rest over his heart. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, delighted by the way his arms tightened around her. A jolt of excitement shot down her spine all the way down to her fingertips.</p><p>“I take it you’re satisfied with that answer?” Juno twirled a strand of Crow’s hair around her finger absentmindedly.</p><p>“I don’t know. You weren’t very clear.” Crow gently gripped Juno by the chin and tilted her head up. He peppered kisses along her jaw, her cheek. She closed her eyes, lips parting in a breathy laugh. Her breath hitched in her throat as his lips brushed against her own. “Please. Enlighten me again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm trying to write more this year, so I might post another story for these two sometime soon.</p><p>Feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>